


Same as always

by EnnaKlee



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Normal Life, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-06-11 01:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19522219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaKlee/pseuds/EnnaKlee
Summary: A situation as every other.





	1. Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that I wrote in German. My native language is German, also please don't be too hard on this story  
> Thanks for your time

She was unspeakably angry. He had done it again. Apparently the seriousness of the situation was simply not clear to him.

Her partner once again disobeyed the protocol and asked a suspect about his desire, not only that, of course he had to give inappropriate patter and not to mention the indecent touches. The detective could and would not have the eccentric club owner at the interrogations.

Whether male or female, he didn't seem to care. He saw and made no difference and that was exactly what bothered her all the more.

They had just come closer. "But detective ..", Lucifer's reproachful voice suggested that he didn't see the violation of the protocol, which made her even more angry.

Chloe turn to and pulled him away from the interrogation tabel "I can't believe you're going to act like that again, didn't we discuss that?" He looked at her in surprise, and suddenly something in his eyes glistered. "You're jealous!" His lips twisted into a smug smile. He was absolutely convinced of himself. She shook her head desperately and when to return to the interrogation.

He stalked after her smugly and sat quietly beside her as the interrogation neared its course.


	2. Click-clack of hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe can not compete with Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter yaho

The case worn her out, and this time it had nothing to do with the devil's constant moan about boredom. He sat opposite her at her desk. As she pondered the crime, bent over evidence, the detective kept hearing the click-clack of a ballpoint pen.

The annoying pen was in the hands of the self-proclaimed devil and got massively stimulated. He kept pressing his thumb against the head of the object. Click .. Clack .. Click .. Clack .. Click .. Clack. Click. "Can you stop that?" As a mother of a 10-year-old, she was familiar with annoying or defiant behavior. But her Partner was far beyond the scope.

"Well I could do something else." He said with wiggling eyebrows and a smile that could only belong to a Playboy. She knew where his thoughts brought him and raised an eyebrow in question. Her serious expressions silenced his laughter and she turned back to more important things.

"The killer of the poor boy doesn't find himself, Lucifer! I thought you would help me here. "She looked at him accusing and hope this would bring him to reason. After a short while he looked away and his face became serious. "You know that I always like to help you" Chloe just wanted to breathe and had already relaxed in the chair again, as "But I also like to meet you in the horizontal." And again the annoying wiggle of the eyebrows.

The detective let out a sigh of annoyance and ignored the devil to take care of her work.


	3. Evening. Wine and Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe enjoys her closing time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter, I know it isn't hanging together and not so long but please enjoy it.

The red juice of life flowed into the voluminous wine glass, drop for drop she flows the liquid in doing so. She deserved it after this day's work.

He had stolen her last nerve again, the tall devil could really be annoying. But she could't do without him.  
Even now that she was sitting alone, on the couch, at home, her sprout already in bed and the roommate on bounty-hunting, her thoughts conduct to him.  
Lucifer was just too beautiful and exhausting at the same time. But something about him kept killing her. Even though he was so disturbing, he found a way to crawl into her heart. With these eyes, yes his eyes were often the death of her. Often she did't have the will or the strength to stand her ground aganist him. Similar to her little monkey and the famous dog look.

But even the devil had to accept a no from her. Chloe Decker wasn't getting shoved around. No!

A knock on her door tore her out of her thougts, she'd just been home for 5 minutes and it's already late at night. The detective wondered who would knock at her door at this time. On the way to the door, she grabbed her weapon from the side table and held it hidden behind her thigh. In a slightly inclined position, she carefully opened the door.

To her horror it was him who bothered her at a late hour. "What do you want here?" "I wanted to talk." "Can't this wait until tomorrow? It's in the middle of the night and I honestly do not have the calm to discuss this today. "He looked up in dismay and was just about to start the next sentence, but he stopt in silent. She waited a moment and when she thought that was all and she could go back to her wine, he spoke. "Detective ..." the pleading tone reminded her of an injured whining animal and she was about to give in.

"No," she whispered "De .. detective I'm really serious. That is .. you .. you're important to me. "His voice was full of emotion, fear, pain and also hope. His eyes cast a look at her that made her legs softened and her heart pounded painfully against her chest.

"Lucifer ... I.. Please, please go home, we'll talk tomorrow. Okay? "But the moment she finished speaking she knew it was'nt okay.


	4. Lucifer in front of a locked door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe can be quite contradictory.

That a door slammed shut in his face did not happen very often to him. I mean, he's the devil, Beelzebub, Satan, you know.

However, this one human had the habit of defying him again and again. Not only didn't she succumb to his charm, no, he couldn't even ask her about her desire.  
He'd wanted to apologize. Well not necessarily with the four familiar words, but how was the saying? It's the thought that counts. Apparently, Chloe does not count the thought, but the reason.  
After he'd begged her, well it wasn't really begging, but from his point of view it absolutly was. So he had asked her for forgiveness and she had made it clear that she no longer wanted to hear any apologies.

The hard wood right in front of his face should be proof enough. But no, he didn't want to give up. No! He WAS an angel, a fallen one, but an angel.  
So Lucifer knocked boldly and with strong intentions on the door in front of his nose. Once…. Twice ... three times ... no reaction. He grunted what almost sounded like a growl and snorted angrily.

Well, there she had it. He turned away from her house and descends to his corvette. Graceful steps, bouncy, easy, some would say he walked elegantly like a dancer. His hand already on the door handle to the driver's seat, he heard her.

"Stay." It was quiet and unstable. But he had heard it. When he turned around she was standing there with two wine glasses in hand and a request on her lips. In her eyes reflected an offer, a chance or perhaps a wish. He would be an idiot to not listen to her.  
He stumbled back up the stairs and with wide eyes he said: "but of course! Darling."


	5. Unexpected but not unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow he vow, he would go to Dr. Linda, he needs to talk about all this ..

The wine was OK, not what he's used to, but OK. Her presence made the red nectar much tastier than otherwise. They hadn't said anything yet, after she'd let him in both hadn't said anything. Just tacitly sat on the couch and drunk wine.

After the first bottle was empty, she got up to organize reinforcements. She started to wobble and he noticed how her legs threatened to subside under her.

Normally, he had reflexes like no one else, I mean like no human had. And wouldn't have a problem stabilizing her before the disastrous fall happened.  
The drop of her looked like in slow motion, stretching his arms as fast as he could. However, his limbs moved only ponderously, or even sluggish. Chloe moved closer and closer in his direction. Her hair shone golden in the candlelight and the wineglass flashed in the fall. Only now did he realize that they were probably already well drunk. He himself wasn't quite sober on his arrival here.

The next thing he felt was a hard impact from her back, against himself. The intens bodycontact made him swim. His hands in the air and unsure why she didn't get up right away, he asks, "Detective?" His voice sounded strange, cracked and uncertain. But with his detective, it often came to new feelings for the devil. Tomorrow he vow, he would go to Dr. Linda, he needs to talk about all this ..

His train of thought was stopped by an electrifying stimulation, all he could have, or would have, said or thought was drawn into an abyss of emptiness. Chloe seemed oblivious to his cognitive void.

She only moved lightly on his lap, thinking nothing but harmless things. As she was about to get up, he grabbed onto her hip, to keep her still. His chest rose and fell rapidly, which she could only notice by the increased body proximity. His breath brushed past her ear. He must had leaned forward reflexively and she could feel every inch of his hard body against her own.

"Chl..Chloe" he squeezed out. He pronounced her name, almost like a prayer or a request.


	6. Chloe's inner decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings of all kinds

"Chl..Chloe" he squeezed out. Almost like a prayer or a request, he pronounced her name.

Suddenly she became extremely soberly aware of the situation. She could sense his body heat and tight muscles clearly.  
Her inner voice yelled at her to get up and run away, hide, just get away from him. Since her good sense told her it's a bad  
idea to deal with someone who called himself the Devil. After all, he was delusional, protecting himself and his trauma,  
he really believed to be the bodily one.

She lieked him, no question about that, she also trusted him. But a romantic relationship ...  
That was something completely different, on a completely varied level.

He seemed to have noticed her inner tumult, as he took his hands off of her hips and leaned far away from her body.  
"Uhm .. detective?" The devil murmured uncertainly. When she didn't move away from him, he really didn't know how to react.  
She had, however, after a quarrel in her mind, with herself, realized that, even if it wouldn't end well, she wanted to take the risk.

She wanted Him.  
She wanted to touch Lucifer and explore, taste and hear him.  
Feel everything about him.

Since she was sure he wanted her too, as the stiffening of his trousers told her, she leaned back against him slowly.  
He was completely on the backrest of the couch pressed and now caught between her and just this. She took his hand and led it  
forward, so she could examine his long fingers. Perfect for caressing lovingly an instrument, his soft fingertips slid over her rough  
calluses ones. A tingling sensation was perceive deep in the touched areas as in her abdomen too.

Lucifer would have never guessed, that such a gentle and non-sexual touch could be so stimulating. Her hands moved on,  
to his elbows and back down to his fingertips. Now she let their fingers slide into each other, about to wind and knotted.

"Lucifer" breathed she out and got up from him as she turned and caught his gaze, he looked vulnerable. Insecure, almost scared,  
something inside her stung at that. She decided that this expression did not suit him and promptly sat on his lap head-on.

The intense look and friction on his groin, left Lucifer breathless. Chloe seemed sure, so he would go for more.


	7. Lucifer's first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes the initiative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try on Smut. I hope I was able to implement my idea well and disappoint no one here.  
> have fun :)

Chloe seemed sure, so he would go for more.

His hands laid uncertainly at her waist, a rush of  
feeling overwhelmed him. His senses have never been so exaggerated  
when he touched a partner. Normally he seduce his  
Sex partner without trouble and wasn't distracted by their erotic reactions.

But not with her, he takes in every emotion, every sigh and  
he saved all the small twitches from her. He focused solemny on her.  
He saw, heard, felt only Chloe.

As his hands go falteringly up from her waist and streak  
her under the shirt, she held her breath. He saw her  
reaction and stopped short, afraid "If I shall stop ..." "No, never!  
Lucifer .. please. "Her eyes were veiled with lust, her hands  
snaked around his neck and pulled him closer.

So he continued his exploration. His long fingers fought  
through the top of her bra and teased her buds, which grow to   
Answer him happily. Her brittle, quiet sigh was Confirmation enough  
to be more eager. His hands completely on her front he was leaning  
forward, he moved toward her neck and tasted her throbbing  
Skin. "Lucifer!" She groaned and he continued his act. He left his tracks  
on her peel. Licked it, bit it and kissed it, to bring her pulse to new hights.

By now he'd found her bum and gave it a hefty Handle.  
She startled and clung to him, their eyes found each other and he knew  
she wanted him as much as he wanted her. So kiss her, but nit how you  
would think, not tenderly, no! He devoured her, he poured all his need in  
this kiss, he bit her lower lip, making her let out a loud Sound and  
without hesitation he twined around her tongue with his.

Her thighs cramped him and squeezed him, which led him to pinching  
her Buttocks and licked her oral cavity unbridled. Chloe couldn't comprehend  
what was happening to her. She was so caught up in the kiss  
(if you could call it that) that she realized too late how she suddenly lay under him.

He pushed himself between her legs and rubbed their center together.  
The sound that left him had something animalistic to it, a low bulky snarl.

His assault on her membrane continued on her décolletage, with his teeth he  
brushed the hem of her blouse, and as he pulled hard on it, her buttons tore loose.  
Lust and desire rose in both of them. She knew she's never been as wet as of right  
now and he was harder than steel. Now she too wanted to be eager and pushed him  
softly, his confused / disappointed look quickly turned back into the lustful one from  
before as she stroked him through his suit pants.

She opened them and let her hand move into the fabric to grab him hard. "Chloe ..."  
he sighed softly. She was so proud to have him make such an excited and soft sound,  
that she almost forgot to get him of with her hands.


	8. Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in here, almost hotter than in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you'll like it

Her hands curled around his shaft and coax out of him a symphony of  
sighs, moans and rumblings. She enjoyed the power she's had over him.  
This one big strong man was tamed with only one hand. He's completely  
devoted to her. As she took her gaze from his long member and let it  
wander up his glorious body, she was fascinated. He was even clothed  
beautiful, but now with disheveled hair, a half-open shirt and his cock  
out of his pants. He was just beautiful

She couldn't find the words to describe him, words like divine, heavenly,  
rushing through her head. She would've to go through one of his rants,  
if she said it out loud.

He was close to the edge, about to cross the ramp, all because of the hot  
looks that examined his body. He'd wanted it so long, for her to finally look  
at him stand at this point (Pun intended), that it almost overwhelmed him.

Just before he toppled over, he could't stand it anymore. He stopped her,   
took her hands off his section and kissed her knuckles affectionately  
"Darling, let's not rush this. I want to enjoy every second I get to have with  
you. "She felt the thrust of her own arousal on his words and started shaking.  
Her hands reached for his face to pull him closer. He responded immediately  
to her request and kissed her hungrily again.

The fight for dominance continued for a while, until Lucifer has had enough  
and focused himself on her body again. By the time he reached her waistband,  
she was dripping wet. He carefully opened the pants and took her jeans off. He  
pulled her trousers off her hips and let his breath wander over her clothed Vulva.  
She groaned and grabbed his hair. He looked up at her and enjoyed the moment  
of her facial expressions turned in ecstasy.

"Darling, if you continue to mewl lovingly like that, I will not restrain myself."  
As a result to his words, her lust drenched the cloth around her midsection.  
He growled with pleasure and buried his face in her. Consuming her fragrance,  
taste and texture. He enjoyed her like a good bourbon. Her mellowness was  
exactly to his taste, like everything about her. "Lu..ci..fer ..." she groaned. He  
tore her panties with his teeth and without being able to think about the garment,  
he continued to nibble on her.

Later, as they both knew, she would give him THE look, he would offer her to buy  
a new one for her and she would reject the offer with rolling her eyes. But for now,  
they were both too busy with each other, to care for clothes. The only thing that went  
through their minds about clothing was that there were too much of it between them.

So Lucifer wanted to avoid this debacle and removed everything except for his boxers,  
he also helped Chloe undress. When they're both where pressed together in complete  
nudity on the couch, he put his forehead against hers. With closed eyes he tasted the  
silence and relished in the luxury to be near her.

He's finally here where he always wanted to be, he'd arrived "... I'm finally home ..." he  
whispered, but she'd heard him. Her hands touched his cheeks and started to gently  
stroke him. Her rough fingers slide over his three-day beard as he opened his eyes and  
returned her intens eye contact. "Lucifer ..." "Chloe ..." They kissed again and this time  
he gave her all the affection he could muster up, his ... his love and everything he was.  
He had never kissed someone so tenderly.


	9. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lucifer falls ofer the edge, he let's his feathers fall too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a better understanding, I'm starting here from the events before the third season.
> 
> SPOILER!!! (As before he got his wings back.)

The sudden intimacy of the kiss scared him. He had already admitted to feel  
at home and now also this very romance like moment, plus the kiss.

It was almost too much for him, but Chloe's excited state gave him enough  
confidence, erotic was an area in which he knew his way. Even if she's given him  
many new emotions and unknown reactions, sex was still something he was good  
at. No, not only good, unearthly, overwhelmingly perfekt, if he would say so.

Feeling her craving, he felt her dampness on his loins. She started to move underneath  
him and became very impatient. The friction brought him out of his daydream and he  
started to moan. She had her legs wrapped around him and pushing her heels so hard  
into his back, that he had no choice but to feel her down there.

He was without clothing faster than Chloe realized. He placed himself against her entrance,  
as if his touch wasn't there, but enough for her to ask for more. Which she did. "Lucifer,  
please. Don't play with me! " Normally at his mischievous grin, she would resign him with  
the demand to stay serious, but under these circumstances it just seemed too perfect.  
So she kissed him.

At first he was surprised, as he had expected a different reaction. But he wouldn't complain.  
"Wow, detective! Nobody has ever established to seduces the devil yet. " at that she couldn't  
help but roll her eyes. Even now he didn't let go of the scam that he was the devil. "Yes. Yes  
Concentrate, "she said, hitting him with her heels. At the same time, she put her hand around  
him and helped him through the narrowness of her walls. He groaned brokenly and looked at  
her with veiled eyes.

Slowly, millimeter by millimeter, he sank in her comforting heat. They both felt the pulsation.

Skin to skin. Meat to meat. He and she. Lucifer in Chloe.

Never had he felt sex so intense. He's never been so conscious in penetrating someone befor.  
As much discipline it demanded not to come immediately was almost madness. After Chloe  
got used to the stretching feeling, she whispered, "Wow, Lucifer .. I have... I have never been  
so filled out .." But when she looked into his face, she knew that's not all. Insight between them,  
confirmed her guess. He was only half in her.

Without further foreshadowing he pushed and sank completely into her. He gaver her here time  
to get used to it too. And he kissed her during that time, on her mouth and shoulder. Almost as  
if he was apologizing. As if he was sorry he was so big.

When Chloe began to squirm under him and buried her hands in his hair, he too slowly moved  
inside her. First carefully and gently, but after a short time his thrusts became more and more  
solid and more purposeful. He always hit this one spot, until today she'd believed that she  
didn't possess the G-spot.

Her moaning became louder and more pleading, she kept asking for more and he gave her what  
she wanted. Be it firmer, or harder, or slower and gentler. Whatever she would ask of him, he  
wanted to give it to her.

As she feverishly climax, Chloe scratched hard with her fingernails his back, the realization came  
only when she saw blood. It ran along his ribs and dripped onto her stomach. He didn't seem to  
notice until he saw the alarmed expression in her eyes. in the same moment he ejaculated.

Suddenly something shimmering in his peripheral view tore him from the ectasis. Chloe looked at  
him overwhelmed. Her eyes wide open. Almost as if she was numb, she didn't move "Chloe ?! Hey?  
Dear .. what is it? "He pulled out of her and wanted to get up when he stumbled to the side. A white,  
shiny feather fell to the floor between them. Slowly, time passed like tough chewing gum until the  
spring reached the bottom.

Now his eyes were wide open. Startled he stammered "I .. I can do that explain .. Chloe .. I " but she  
didn't seem to hear him ...


	10. Chloe's realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, angels, the devil. The Bible...  
> It's all true

There were so many confusing thoughts in her head. God, angels, the devil.  
The Bible.. It's all true. Chloe couldn't believe it. She needed air! Now! She  
pushed Lucifer away and wrapped one of the blankets around herself She  
was out in a puff of air, trying to breathe. He is the devil.

She had just had sex with Satan himself. Was it a sin? Would she go to hell?  
But Lucifer was not evil .. She knew him, or did she? Could she really say she  
knew him, she a simple woman, Him, the Devil? But what about all the time  
she's spent with him? The many crimes they had cleared up together? But what  
are a few days, months or years for him? Or even a human life? Not more than  
a short sequence in his long immortal life ...

Immortal! He wasn't immortal, at least if the blood from the Gunshot from that  
time was real. But also the burn and so much more was evidence that he couldn't  
be immortal .. Careful she turned back to the door and opened it slowly. He sat on  
the Couch, dressed and his head in his hands. His white swings hung around him.  
A heavenly light came from them, but Chloe had to test something. When she  
entered the room again she saw how he tensed, but didn't move a millimeter further.

Slowly she got to the kitchen, never taking her eyes off him, she reached for a knife  
from the knife block. He showed at the noise a startling reaction. Chloe was sure he  
wouldn't fight her, so she approached him. The blanket firmly around her and a knife  
in her hand. When she stood directly in front of him she lifted his left hand from his  
face and gazed the knife with the cutting edge on his palm. He didn't looked up and  
indicated no resistance, so she pulled the blade slowly over his hand and he started  
to bleed. The cut wasn't deep or dangerous.

But Lucifer's blood flowed unmistakably from the wound. "I thought the devil was  
invulnerable." She spoke softly. Thereupon he asked with a confused facial expression,  
"Aren't you afraid of me?" "I don't know. But I know that you don't fight me and wouldn't  
attack me. " She put the knife on the coffee table and stared at his hand. The bleeding  
had already stopped, but nothing unnormal there.

"I think I need some time to think, you should go." She turned away from him and picked  
up her clothes. "Of course, detective. When you are ready, I stand for questions on the spot."  
As he left his posture was downcast and sad. After he was out of the apartment, Chloe  
reached for the knife and took the blood as a sample. Quickly she jumped into her clothes and  
into her car. During the ride, she also called Ella. "Heeeeey Chloee !!" called the forensics in the  
device. Because the detective had the phone on speaker it was even louder. "Good evening to  
you too, Ella. I need your help with a few DNA tests. We'll meet at the precinct in 10! "

Arriving at the police station, Chloe quickly scurried to the forensics lab. Since Ella wasn't there  
yet, she tried to set up the devices. After another 5 minutes waiting, the lab rat also appeared.  
Fast and with a trained eye she set up the equipment properly. "So, what's the emergency?" Chloe  
handed her the blood sample "Can you please make sure if something is unusual with the blood?"  
Ella nodded and got to work. As she looked through a microscope she asked "What do you mean,  
'something unusual'? Like animal DNA? Or any illness? " , " No. Something not human, something  
supernatural! " Ella looked at her confusedly over the Scientific Magnifying Glass. "Are you serious?"  
"Yes." ....

"Ok, I'll see what I can do" And so Ella checked the blood several ways, whether it was human or not.  
After several hours and Chloe falling asleep on a swivel chair, Ella suddenly jumped up. "Chloe? .. from  
where did you got the blood?" She hesitated, should she tell Ella the truth? No she would just laugh and  
explain how it's just a trick. "Uh, found it?" Ella pulled one Eyebrow up and made this *Are you for real*  
face. Chloe just shrugged. "So wherever that blood comes from, it's not that of a human or that of an  
animal. So as far as I can grasp it correctly, there has never been anything comparable on earth. "

"So ... not human?" Shaking her head was her answer, Chloe looked at her startled.


	11. Visiting Dr. Linda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the devil really love?

-Lucifer-  
"I think I need some time to think, you should go." She turned away from him and picked  
up her clothes. "Of course, detective. When you are ready, I stand for questions on the spot."  
As he left his posture was downcast and sad.

He felt the disappointment. He was glad it was only his wings and not his other face. Speaking  
of ... since when did he have his wings again? What would that mean? Did his father make up  
something again?

The drive home was blurry and until he had the first glass of whiskey He didn't know if he had  
actually gone to Lux. His penthouse was quiet and free from teh normal life and parties. He  
tightened his grip on the container, wich resulted in a loud grind that didn't strike him. Until  
the glass bursted and the splinters flew in all directions. Of course it didn't cut him, the detective  
was far enough away and that was what hurt him all the more.

He wouldn't say it, but that she was so far away and rejected him, hurt him a lot. Lucifer dropped  
the shattered remnant of the glass and squirmed to the bathroom. Once there, he let his wings  
unfold and wondered how he would get rid of them again.

But what if, not only his wings were back? What if his hellish shape was also taken? That would be  
completely somehing his father would do. Stealing his identity and forcing the role of the angel  
Samael on him. Probably all part of his * Big Plan * again.

He concentrated and stared at his reflection, but the desired effect remained out. Neither did his  
eyes turn to the flames of hell, nor did his face twist the Skin to open red meat.

"But how?" He looked horrified at his flawless hands. Lucifer was no longer Lucifer. He was now  
Samael, the Lightbringer. Anger and horror spread throughout him. He felt betrayed and alone.  
First he had to endure the pain of the fall and his optical consequences Millennia over Millennia?  
Then at the moment where he finally felt at home he losed all and is forced back to his old self?

No, he couldn't do that to him! Not him! He was the devil! Even if he doesn't looked like it anymore  
and wasn't actually in hell.

"I have to speak to Dr. Linda! "So he drives like a mad man to her house in the middle of the night  
and punched the bell as if in a delusion. When the therapist opened the door, she was only in her  
bathrobe and rubbed her eyes "Lucifer? It is midnight! What do you want here? " , " Doctor! I have to  
talk to you! Immediately that's of the utmost importance! " , " Hm, Lucifer? Can it be, you just  
exaggerating something? " , " Linda! I'm serious " as if to underline his argument his wings sprang to  
light. Lina's eyes became as big that he thought they would fall out of her.

"Come in quickly. Not that the neighbors see it! " She was still in shock, but if you are the psychiatrist  
of the devil, thats nothing new. So they sat down in the Living room and he dragged his wings back.

"So, why are you here?" And so Lucifer told her all about his experience with the detective and her  
reaction, his thoughts, and logical conclusion that, definitely his father was behind it. "I do not think your  
father, God, really has changed your shape. I think it's your self-perception that has changed you. Thanks  
to Chloe, you no longer just see yourself as the devil. You feel. And at that, a very heavenly feeling. " ,  
" What? Well Doctor, I really doubt the skills of yours. Self-perception? Ha! My father is omnipotent and all  
knowing. To think he wouldn't have his hands in the game .. " she interrupted him " Lucifer! You love Chloe!  
And that's why you have your wings back! "

He looked at her and thought briefly about her statement. Love? Can the devil really love?


	12. In the minds of those affected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we take a closer look at their train of thought.

"But doctor! I mean .. love? " , " Yes Lucifer, love! A very human feeling that is..."  
And then he interrupted her with a contemptuous snorting "Yes, exactly! Human!  
That's not what I am! I am the devil! The bodily one! I feel no puny human emotions  
and especially not-love. "He uttered the word in indignation. Linda had to take a inner  
step back, just to keep up and stay professional. "Lucifer .. after all our meetings and  
the talks, I can see one thing clearly. You are one of my patients who is in touch with  
very human emotions an experience them. Many of my patients are almost apathetic.  
So I guess, you could just be happy to have those feelings. Hm?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she already knew that he'll again turn her  
Analysis for the better for himself. So she dropped her eyes exhausted and got up.  
"Lucifer, as much as your presence pleases me, I must ask you to go now. We have  
2 o'clock in the morning and I have to go to work later. " , " Yes, you're right doctor,  
it's about time I'm going back. "And with that his wings jumped out of his back and  
within a few seconds he was gone. She look around her living room for a moment,  
then shrugged her shoulder.

When Lucifer returned home, he dropped onto his brown leather couch. Love .. he  
thought, love was something for weak mortals. For people but not something divine  
or heavenly. He was a goddamn angel. Literally ... But if he thought of Chloe it was as  
if the pure physical act didn't do her justice. As if she were decided for more as only  
one night with the devil. Although everyone else should be happy to get it.

Lucifer was sure that after a few bottles of whiskeys it would all look different. So he  
took several off of the shelf and sat down in front of his fireplace. He was looking for  
a good book. After he found one he started to read and drink. Time flew by and when  
he looked up it was already bright daylight. He wondered whether he will today again  
clarify a murder case. He looked on his cell phone and found no notification from her.  
He could've thought that, after all that happened yesterday ? Chloe wouldn't get in  
touch for a while, at least not until she had reconciled herself and all information.

He was not sure what he should do from now on. With the detective on criminal hunt?  
\- is out for the time being! Sex parties and drugs? - After all he somehow didn't feel like  
it. Curiously, he didn't want to do anything that would make the detective inaccessible.  
So what was left for him? Read? He had read so much and couldn't spend the rest of his  
days reading. He needed a new hobby!

In return, on Chloe's behalf it all looked very different. She was up to her neck in work.  
Besides the duty to find evidence for murder cases and the big education of a 10-year-old  
girl, she now had to seach for some clues to what happened yesterday. Not the sex! No,  
that had felt very real. No, for what Lucifer really was.

After Ella was unable to identify the blood sample as being human, she was constantly sitting  
on her back. She wanted to know where Chloe got the blood from, but that wasn't her secret to tell.  
Even though, was it even one? After all, he was always bragging about his title as the Prince of Lies.  
But also claims in the same breath, to never lie.

Yes, Lucifer was contradictory in itself, but it turns out that he is actually Satan. Witch would explain  
a lot. For example, the reactions of some of the criminals or his super strength. But how could she  
believe all that? God! Angel! The devil? That couldn't be true! Not after what happened to her father.  
But how could she explain the case wiht Malcom? Lucier was shot and got up and saved her? Suddenly  
she remembered something. If Lucifer, it the Lucifer. Then Maze is a real demon ... out of hell. And  
Amenadiel is an angel ... Maybe she should go to a therapist, it would be best if she'd go to Doctor  
Linda Martin. After all, she is already familiar with this - Oh stop! What if Linda knew? She knew that  
Maze was a demon and Lucifer the devil?

Chloe did not know what to make out of it, if Ella and Dan knew too? Everything would be one big  
conspiracy to see when she would gave herself to the devil? No, she couldn't imagine that. Not with  
Ella and Dan, nor with Lucifer or Maze. They were their friends, not even Linda,who was a frend of  
Maze instead of Chloe. Chloe had decided that it was time to go to the Devil's therapist and left Ella  
in the presidency alone.

Ella was already in her thoughts. Where did the blood come from? Why did Chloe have such blood?  
And why was she so absent? The only one she could think of to ask was Lucifer, most of the time  
he was to blame for Chloe's lousy. So she made her way to Lux while Chloe drove to Linda.  
Both were sure to find answers to the respective targeted places.


	13. In the minds of those affected part2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll see how the women around Lucifer deal with the truth.

Linda was getting up to take her break when she stormed into her office. Thanks to  
Linda’s Therapeutic skills, she could quickly figure out why Chloe was in such a hurry.  
But also she already knows, because the reason had visited her last night. "So Chloe,  
what may I do for you?", "Uh, did you just wanted to take a break?" Chloe stammered  
around and already wanted to go again. "Oh come on, sit down. I can imagine that  
something is on your mind. "

Chloe openly laid her confusion up to Linda, who tried to defuse the whole ordeal.  
"So you knew it?", "Yes, but I also needed time to wrap my mind around it all. I mean,  
it’s not every day that you get to find out that you and the devil had an af ... "Linda  
cleared his throat "an appointment." Chloe knew, without asking what Linda didn’t say  
what she meant. Of course he had slept with her as well. She should start asking herself  
with whom not. The list is probably shorter.

They talked about Lucifer's condition for several hours, and Chloe began to feel like reality  
and imagination could agree to coexist. Meanwhile, the sound of an opening elevator went  
through the empty apartment of Lucifer. Ella looked around and couldn’t find no trace of the  
eccentric nightclub owner, only many empty whiskey bottles.

A trace of the bottles pulled from the piano to a back room, that Ella hadn’t seen, until today.  
She followed the trail of empty Whiskey bottles and saw Lucifer asleep, sitting on his leather  
chair with Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet open on his lap. She leaned over him to read on  
which scene he was. Julia just decided to actually die besides Romeo. But the way in which  
it was written left a very clear impression that it was an early issue. It already had some old   
yellowed spots and wrinkles. 

Ella looked at Lucifer, he was asleep, and his features were relaxed, but you could see that  
something made him a bit contrite. She nudged him with her knee. But didn’t get a reaction  
from him, so she patted his shoulder. But here, too, no reaction. "Lucifer. Oh Lucifer! Wakey  
wakey. Get up it’s a beautiful day. " But he wouldn’t wake up. Ella hit the back of his head,  
hard and Lucifer got startled. Of course it didn’t hurt him, but he woke up anyway.

"Miss Lopez, you here?" He asked sleepily. Ella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, me here. And you  
tell me what's going on. What is it with Chloe and where did the blood come from? Are you  
both in something big involved again?" Ella then quickly realized that Lucifer's joyous mood  
turned into something bleak when she addressed Chloe. So she knew immediately that there  
was something wrong.

Lucifer sighed heavily, could he trust her? Could he tell her the whole truth? He wasn’t sure  
if dear Miss Lopez could handle the truth. So he turned away from her and trotted off to the bar.  
Ella knew immediately what he was up to. "No, no, my dear. First answer me! "Lucifer raised an  
eyebrow and looked at her questioningly. This puny human unconsciously tried to mess with the  
devil and stood her ground. Lucifer could only smirk at the thought. But he, too, had grown fond  
of her, not only because of the words from his sister, no, also because Miss Lopez had an  
irresistible character and if it wasn’t for the detective, who knows what could have happened.

"Lucifer! Talk! "She stood in his path and looked threateningly at him. So he gave up exhausted  
and beaten by all the demanding women around him. First the detective, then the doctor and now  
even Miss Lopez. He told her about God and hell, that he is the devil and Mazikeen Damon. And  
about Amendier, the angel. She looked at him understandingly and listened. As he finished, she  
shook her head with a smile: "Oh, Lucifer, never falling out of character, but honestly. What's going  
on?” Angrily, he looked down at her, but he knew that his devil's face wouldn’t appear.  
"Oh, of course you need proof, Miss Lopez! Ultimately you’re a forensics." He said while stripping  
off his jacket. Ella watched him confused and nodded "Yes, proofs are always good, but Lucifer,  
I mean how do you intent to proof all your fantasies?" He smiled and he too laughed contemptuously.  
How naive they all were.

As he folded out his shining, big, white wings from his back, Ella was so shocked that she couldn’t  
say a word and only stared from his devilish smirk to the radiant wings on his behind. 

He was the devil! Lucifer is the devil!  
Was everything she could think.

He looked at her sympathetically and knew what would happen next. She would run away from him,  
push him out of her live or shout him to the ground. He closed his eyes, he didn’t want to watch as the  
happy Ella Lopez would look at him with a scornful glance.

"It was your blood?!", it was more a statement than a question and left no room for objection.  
"I have examined the blood of the devil!"


	14. It's Him!

Ella couldn’t believe it, the slightly crazy Lucifer. He's always telling fantasies about being the devil,  
but he really is the devil! She looked at him and her view roamed off his Body, to his wings, up to  
his face. She noticed his eyes were pinched together.

"Lucifer?", "Yes, Miss Lopez?" And she asked him. Asked him everything imaginable about the topic  
Heaven and what was in the Bible. Lucifer did his best to answer truthfully.

On the other side, with Chloe, after Linda had enlightened her, she saw everything a little differently.  
She felt pitty for Lucifer. A misunderstood, violated, broken son who never had the time to grow up.  
Tortured to hear the loud cries of the deceased for all eternity.

First she wanted to catch up on sleep and take care of Trixie, then she would seek out Lucifer and  
apologize for the rejection. Even if he is the devil, Chloe loves him and would not be influenced by  
the ideas of others.

After taking a nap and getting Trixie home and in the care of Maze, she was able to get up and make  
the way to him. It was already late afternoon, almost evening and she didn’t know if Lux will be full of Partypeople. Despite everything, she’ll tell him what she’s feeling for him.

She went to take a shower and put on something that would appeal to him more than the daily jeans.  
A dress was too much. So she decided to put on a blue mini and an elegant black Blouse. Of course,  
high-heeled shoes should not be missing, even if she consider driving would be a bit dangerous.  
With open, wavy hair and smoky eyes, she made her way out of the house.

"Woah! Mummy!! You look beautiful! "Trixie shouted as she wrapped herself around her leg.  
Looking up with sparkling eyes, she’s beaming at her mother. Maze also seemed impressed.  
"Oh, Decker. So you know how to do it! "Maze smiled. Chloe ignored the mocking in her phrase and  
was only pleased with the compliment she got. She said goodbye for the evening and went to Lux.  
The streets were packed at this time of the day, like also almost every other time and Chloe was  
stuck in traffic. So as not to get nervous she turned on the radio and heard the news. However,  
nothing seemed to take her attention.

Arrived at Lux she noticed immediately that the lights were down below, there were no romping  
lightly dressed ladies and gentlemen at the entrance.  
Chloe entered the empty nightclub, no bartender, no dancers and no guests only her. Opening the  
elevator, she wondered if Lucifer was gone again? Or she had hurt him so much that he could not  
even party? She didn’t hope so. The elevator opened and she saw a dark empty apartment. Only a  
few empty bottles would be laying on the ground.

Suddenly she heard a noise. There were voices, from a room far to her left. She followed the trace of  
clutter and came closer and closer to a door hiding behind the bookshelves. Here she could almost  
overhear the conversation. It was definitely Lucifer, and a female voice that she could make out ...  
Who was alone here with Lucifer? Chloe simply decided to knock on the door and see what was going  
on. So she raised her hand to knock at it. But the door came open before her. There in the door was  
Ella to find a dead silence Chloe. Ella just ended the conversation with Lucifer after sorting her thoughts.

The two women looked confused until Ella herself blushed out of the dust. "Uh, yes, Lucifer, thanks  
for your expertise on wine * wink * Me.. uhm, I will then go to the store ... Uh on the corner .. Er to  
open. Thanks! Bye! "And ran with that, she took off to the elevator. Her wink was so obviously and  
unreal. That Lucifer had to resist a smirk, or wanted to, Chloe saw it anyway.


	15. Last decision!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they came and stayed together.

Lucifer and Chloe stood side by side while Ella disappeared. He hardly dared to say anything and just hoped  
that Chloe doesn't hate him completely. "So, the incarnate, eh?" Chloe looked at him out of the corner of her  
eyes with a mischievous smirk and Lucifer had to hold back, to not be offended. Finally she questioned his  
Truthfulness. "Yes." He just said without making a face.

Chloe turned to him and pointed toward the sofa. He followed her, he would always follow her, as long as  
she let him. "Um, Lucifer, Samael, Beelzebub, or whatever I should call you. " , " Ah. So Lucifer is fine" The  
atmosphere was depressing, one could taste Lucifer's nervousness and tension.

"Ok, Lucifer, I've been thinking and getting me some advice from Linder also, and I think I can get to recognize  
the situation so far. Not quite comprehending, I mean, you are an everlasting divine being. And you have you  
picked me? " She laughed contemptuously," a simple mortal policewoman? How could I understand that? Plus,  
there's the stuff with the demons and other angels and hell. "

Chloe seemed to be in despair. Lucifer reached for her hands, which she had laid on her face and put her right  
hand on his heart. Chloe looked at her right hand and tried to understand what Lucifer meant by that action. She  
wanted to understand. She looked up into his face and he wore the most beautiful and softest smile she had ever  
seen on his face. Her gaze wandered again, down to her hand * bumbum bumbum * Chloe could clearly feel a  
beating heart in Lucifer's chest. "Do you feel it? My heart beats just like a human's and my feelings for you are  
also there just like my heartbeat. " , "Lucifer ..." , "Chloe ..." The two approached slowly, Chloe's eyelids were  
half-closed, with an eager feel to thema and one veiled look. But even Lucifer was not unaffected by the situation.  
Chloe felt Lucifer's heartbeat, it got faster and faster under her hand. His grip on her hand tightened slightly as well.  
He was so nervous that she thought it was cute, but at the same time it made him incredibly sexy. Because it was  
this mighty immortal being, that became nervous through her presence, her actions. Chloe felt so desirable and  
attractive at the moment like she never had in her whole life before.

Just before their two mouths met, both closed their eyes and then, an explosion, just like the first Kiss. But also  
different, more important. This was the first kiss they shared after Chloe knew who he was.

Chloe would never understand how much this moment meant to Lucifer, how scared he was of rejection from her  
and how happy she made him. At first it was only a light press on each others lips, but it quickly became heated.  
With tongue and bite the other tried to gain dominance, but also tenderness and caution was given. Lucifer pushed  
his taste muscle far into her mouth and thus gained the excess. At the same time, he gently pressed her on the couch.

Chloe ran her hands over his shoulders, arms, chest and back while Lucifer tenderly lowered his hands on her hips stroking  
her thigh, down to the back of her knees. At which he pulled up short to bend her leg and so on to be able to lie between  
her thighs. Chloe groaned slightly, but his ministration was far from finished, he was walking Back up to her butt, to grab  
it strong and at the same time to urge his manhood into her moist body center. Now Lucifer groaned, too "Chloe, I do not  
want to overdo it right now, so please say it now, if it's too fast for you" he whispered against her lips and paused.

"No, I think we've been waiting long enough" ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So yes, that's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize if the end seemed rushed to you. I had a writer's block for so long now and wanted to bring this to an end. Unfortunately, that's also the first last time, because I am currently on another fandom descend.  
> Please forgive me and leave a Comment with your opinion there 😊 -


End file.
